This disclosure relates to a mechanism to guide delivery of linked ammunition. More particularly, it relates to a versatile guide delivery mechanism for use with existing ammunition containers to define a variable length, flexible delivery path between storage containers and between a storage container and the weapon.
Ammunition for automatic and semi-automatic weapons includes individual cartridges linked by a web or a series of formed clips to form a chain or band. The weaponry is configured to receive the forward most cartridge and, through an appropriate feed mechanism associated with, or internal to the weapon, advance the cartridges or rounds into the firing chamber. Such linked ammunition is often carried in an ammunition box or bag that contains an elongate band of several hundred rounds. The band is folded upon itself in serpentine fashion to provide smooth exit from the container.
In some instances it has been found that smooth flow of ammunition is impeded by undesirable interactions with the container. This condition has been experienced in connection with ammunition bands carried in cloth bags.